


【雀驼】圆 03

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Kudos: 4





	【雀驼】圆 03

林煐岷还是和孩子搬进了朴佑镇家里。刚回国的他没有那么多精力照顾孩子，也没有钱请保姆。为了给孩子们更好的环境，他做出了让步。

橙橙恢复的很好，没几天就活蹦乱跳的。睁开眼的第一句就冲着朴佑镇叫了声爸爸。

"爸爸你为什么才出现啊？"

天真浪漫的奶音问的他心头一滞，酷似林煐岷那嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，露出不满意的小表情。

"是爸爸不好，那以后，我们都住在一起好吗？"朴佑镇俯身亲了她一口，宠溺的揪了一下她的小鼻子。

"我们一家人吗！"

一家人，两个大人同时沉默了。

"嗯。住这里，橙橙喜欢什么样的爸爸就给你做成什么样的房子。"还是朴佑镇开了口。

"爸爸喜欢橙橙就喜欢。"一双眼睛边说边瞥着朴佑镇的表情，小心翼翼的，朴佑镇眼有些酸，自己的女儿，应该是理所应当的，享受最好的疼爱的小公主。

"橙橙喜欢的，爸爸都会做到，别怕。"朴佑镇低沉有力地嗓音让人格外安心，激动的快要哭出来。她有爸爸了，再也不会受欺负了。

小孩子们的适应能力很快，朴佑镇也给他们办好了转学手续，安排好了保姆和佣人照顾生活起居，只是晚上还是给林煐岷带。朴佑镇很忙，眼下的乌青越来越重。林煐岷看得出来他是真心想多腾时间和孩子们相处，好多次硬撑着陪金金玩游戏最后都在沙发上睡着。对橙橙就更不用说了，他好像格外喜欢女儿，女儿只要提出的要求全都满足，每天甚至再忙陪在她身边给她讲故事，哄她入睡。至于对林煐岷，也没有越界，林煐岷安安心心的住了下来。

林煐岷躺在床上，翻来覆去怎么也睡不着，怎么就变成了这样，自己又回到了这个家，这个甚至没待够一个月的家。有时候保姆走了，家里就他们四个，他陪着橙橙堆积木，朴佑镇陪着金金玩小汽车和飞机，总给他一种其乐融融的，偷走了时光的错觉，好像可以就这样一直幸福下去。今天睡觉之前，橙橙还抓着他的耳朵跟他分享小秘密，她说，她好喜欢佑镇爸爸，问他能不能一直这样住下去。

林煐岷其实自己也不知道，能不能。

离开的故事其实很简单，昏头昏脑的结了婚，才发现自己不过是他们上流圈子打赌的一个玩笑。不过是醉酒之后，朋友谈笑之间，朴佑镇被激起来的一时冲动罢了。自己急迫的搬了过来，守着空房子过了一整个星期都不见朴佑镇的踪影。在又一场聚会的洗手间，听到了事情的真相，林煐岷被伤的体无完肤，作为全世界最后一个知道的人，一颗真心被所有人踩在地上轮番践踏。

原来所有人都知道，他喜欢朴佑镇。

但他还是没有丧失理智，跑去找朴佑镇，一夜欢愉，他不相信那些耳边的呢喃都是假的。却还是不得不相信自己亲眼所见的，纸醉金迷的包厢中，伏在他身上的烟花女子，娇俏可人，抬起头冲他轻蔑的挑衅。

林煐岷什么也不想再问了，外面下着大雨，他就这样跑了出去，朴佑镇也没有来追。回家收衣服，叠了又叠，放了又放，抱着行李箱跪坐在门口一夜，也没等到他。最后踩碎他的心的，是朴佑镇本人。

第二天早上醒来，林煐岷发现自己有点烧，磕磕绊绊自己爬去了医院，又发现怀了孕，孩子没有错啊。

夏天的雨一场接一场冲刷着整个城市，仿佛要洗掉所有的回忆，为了单身合法的生下孩子，林煐岷带着仅存的一个行李箱踏上了他国之路，留下离婚协议，掰断了手机卡。

保姆和佣人照顾的很细致，第二天林煐岷不上班，就让他们回家休息去了。没想到保姆刚走，金金就发起了高烧，林煐岷一下慌了，翻到电话簿，习惯性的拨出了金东贤的电话。金东贤来的很快，开车过来送金金去了医院，排队打针拖到很晚，送回来的时候已经是晚上了，金东贤抱着打完针虚弱的金金，林煐岷抱着睡着的橙橙走向别墅。

朴佑镇回来的时候看到的就是这样一幅场景，自己的妻子在别人身边一起抱着他们的孩子，何况金东贤还是个带着麝香味的alpha，没被标记的林煐岷五年来都在他身边，他从来不敢去想他们之间的关系。

朴佑镇从金东贤手里接过金金的时候感受到了他压抑在嘴角滔天的怒意，谢谢两个字说的咬牙切齿，“谢谢您照顾我的妻儿。” 

“我的”两个字格外加重了音调。  
金金感应到爸爸的怀抱，紧了紧胳膊，小声叫了声爸爸，朴佑镇欣慰的亲了亲他的额头，一个多余的眼神也没留给金东贤。

林煐岷来不及管身后的战争，一天的忙前忙后消耗了他的体力，把橙橙放上床出来又接了金金安顿好。走出房门发现门口两个alpha剑拔弩张，预感到有场战争一触即发，林煐岷赶紧推搡着金东贤送出了门。

果然一进门，门还未合上，朴佑镇坐在沙发里就发出刺骨的寒意，冰刀子扎进他的心脏。

“和情人一天玩的开心吗？”

林煐岷不想理他，疲惫的进了屋。朴佑镇并不打算放过他，紧跟着进了屋，把他抵在房门上。

“怎么，玩什么玩的这么累连跟丈夫说句话的力气都没了是吗？”

双手被禁锢在门上，林煐岷累的浑身疲软，alpha的气息又压迫着他，渐渐身体也软了下来，空洞的看着面前爱了这么多年的人。

朴佑镇被他看得发毛，背后凉意突起。

“朴佑镇。”简简单单的名字让朴佑镇感受到了稍有的山雨欲来的害怕感，手渐渐松开一些。

“你觉得你有什么资格在这里吃醋和在意？”

“我...”向来强势的朴佑镇竟然在林煐岷嘲讽的眼神里低了头，甚至放开了他。

林煐岷跌坐在地上，靠着房门，缓缓开口。

“我问你。”

“我怀着孕，找不到房子住，只能住一个白炽灯的地下室，吃生冷的硬面包的时候，你在哪里？”

“我孕吐的厉害，没有老板要一个虚弱的怀孕的omega，跪下来磕头求人，只为做那些最肮脏的酒吧清扫工作的时候，你又在哪里？”

“冬天寒冷的冰水里，手泡的浮肿发红，冻过的血痂剥落又长出新的，我也想有人帮帮我。”

“摔倒在医院门口，不知自己是生是死，躺在手术台上，差点大出血血崩的时候，我真的以为自己要死了。第一个想法竟然是，解脱了。”

“你倒是出现过，在我的梦里。”

“在我快死掉的时候。”

林煐岷边说边流泪，朴佑镇听得心都揪的生疼，像是什么东西卡住了嗓子，发不出任何声音。

“我给你打过电话，不止一个。你为什么不接。”

林煐岷眼睛通红着盯着他，仿佛要把他盯穿。

“你为什么不接。”

朴佑镇倏尔瞪大了眼睛，那些买醉时候没接到的，最后回拨又打不通的未接来电，竟然真的是林煐岷。

“金金三个月的时候，也是像今天一样发了高烧，我跑遍了所有的医院，没有人给我开门。那个时候，我抱着金金回到家，橙橙也在哭，我真的想抱着他们一起跳进旁边的河里。要跳的时候，金金突然不哭了，扯着我的衣服笑了一下。我又觉得活过来了，抱着他们嚎啕大哭。我的孩子才三个月，这可怎么办。”

“朴佑镇你告诉我，我能怎么办。”林煐岷哽咽着，那些年受过的磨难仿佛还在昨天一样清晰。

“我给你打了电话，你挂掉了。”

这件事朴佑镇真的不知道，他挣扎着摇了摇头，林煐岷也没看他。

“还是东贤半夜拿着家里的酒精过来，翻来覆去擦了金金的身体整整一夜才退的烧。”

“你有什么资格，你有什么资格对他不满，你儿子都是他救的。”

“金金橙橙虽然平时很乖，但也有很调皮的时候，可能是你的基因吧。开始偶尔不听话的时候，那些同学家长都来找我，我低声下气的给他们道歉希望他们原谅金金。不知道为什么，孩子们渐渐的也明白了，开始学会看人脸色，我却更难受了。”

“后来他们也会哄我开心，不管生活多难，回到家看到他们我都觉得很满足。”

“后来他们开始问我，为什么他们只有一个爸爸。”

“金金很像你，很调皮，三岁半的时候，我却发现他从学校回来都耷拉着脑袋，有时候还偷偷背过身擦眼泪。我找了他最好的朋友才知道是因为小朋友们都知道他只有一个爸爸，都嘲笑他不跟他玩。是我求的东贤，让孩子们喊他爸爸，但不知道为什么橙橙一声都没喊过。”

“我最后才发现，橙橙从懂事的时候就知道你的存在，知道你的照片，你的虎牙。”

“朴佑镇，你有什么资格啊？”

像是发泄完了一般，林煐岷最后哭得昏了过去，朴佑镇把他抱上床，小心的擦拭了脸上的泪痕，退出去关上了门。

出了门他就扇了自己几巴掌，仿佛用尽了所有的力气，脸上留下深深的红印，嘴角也流出了鲜血，月光下显得极其骇人。

坐进车里，朴佑镇狠狠地一掌拍在了方向盘上，鸣笛器发出刺耳的尖叫。

明明是平淡的娓娓道来的叙述，林煐岷的每一句都像钟声，敲击在他心上，只不过带着倒刺的利刃，插进去又拔出来，在你以为要结束的时候，又给你最后的一击。是啊，他有什么资格呢。从来天不怕地不怕的朴总，此刻趴在方向盘上，哭得像个小孩子。

最怕最爱的都已不会再见，欢辛都只靠悼念。他等啊等啊，以为能等到那月圆，也怕这透支的快乐用完，没想到真相如此惨烈。

第二天林煐岷起身的时候，朴佑镇已经不在了。收件箱静静地躺着短信。

“房子你们住吧，我搬走了。”

“还有，对不起。”

其实林煐岷并不是想要责怪他，多年来累积的怨恨只需要一个发泄口，现在这样，反而心里空荡荡的。

金金橙橙也起了床，揉着眼睛问他爸爸去哪了。

林煐岷不知道怎么开口，只能哄骗着说爸爸出差了，最近都不在家。

橙橙不高兴了，撅着嘴在床上赖着不走非要跟朴佑镇打电话。还没几天就把橙橙宠的无法无天，林煐岷甚至压不住她了，手里的电话犹豫着按不下去通话键。

就在这时，金金眼尖的用手戳了一下。

通话已拨出。

人间的圆虽则是不够缘，而有生一天终会遇见，但也不过是，只能成为遗憾的小心愿。

可谁知有情人，结尾才是新的开端。


End file.
